Si lo dice en un libro, tiene que ser verdad
by Torauma-san
Summary: Midorikawa, por la curiosidad que lo atormente por saber que estaba leyendo Ulvida desde hace más de un mes, "tomarlo prestado". Lo que el ignoraba es que gracias esta pequeña travesura suya, podría llevarlo a conocer el verdadero secreto de Hiroto. Mal Summary ¡Lean Por favor!


_**¡Al fin! ¡VACACIONES! *Se pone a cantar como High School Musical 2*. Ok, no -_-ll**_

_**Bueno, con las vacaciones me ha dado una idea para un One-shot. He oído que esta pareja es muy popular así que pensé "¿Por qué no hacerla sobre esos dos extraterrestres? X3".**_

_**Nota: Se que el verdadero dicho es "Si lo dice en la tele, tiene que ser verdad" pero me parecía mejor cambiar "tele" por "libro", así tendría más sentido.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir, ¡PONGAN EL CAPITULO!**_

* * *

><p><em>Si lo dice en un libro, tiene que ser verdad<em>

— ¡Ulvida! — grite corriendo hacia mi amiga.

Hace más de un mes, Ulvida se compro un libro que, según ella, la ha dejado fascinada, estoy de acuerdo, porque, su compañera de cuarto me dijo que cada noche, prende una pequeña lámpara y comienza a leer. ¡Todo el maldito día! Cada vez que la veo, ¡Esta leyendo! Ya me está dando curiosidad saber que lee.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ryuuji? — me pregunto con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, lo cual me pareció extraño.

— ¡Te dije que me digas Mi-do-ri-ka-wa! — deletree lo ultimo con enojo, carraspeé para cambiar de tema — Ya vas un mes así, ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo, que te deja tan feliz?

— N-Nada — escondió su libro en su espalda — ¡No es algo que de interese Ryuji! — me mostro su (maldita) lengua y salió dispara directo a su habitación, para luego encerrarse en está. Resultado: Igual que ayer.

— ¡Diablos, esto me está hartando! — Grite sin pensar en que alguien podría escucharme. Con la furia que traigo ahora, ya no me importa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — hablo una voz detrás mío.

— ¡Kiyama! — _¡Tal vez el sepa!_ — Oye, _te quiero_ hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Q-Que pasa? — hablo nervioso. ¿Por qué? Bah, que importa. **(N/A: Si no entendieron porque Hiroto se puso nervioso, fue por las palabras "te quiero" xD)**

— ¿Tu sabes que es lo que está leyendo Ulvida? — pregunte despreocupado mirando la puerta de la mencionada, mostrando los diente por la furia que traigo por no querer contarme nada.

La primera reacción que tuvo fue de sorpresa. De repente se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a caminar. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso habrá entendido mal lo que le dije? Pero antes de irse, me sonrió de forma extraña y dijo:

— Te llevaras una gran sorpresa, Midorikawa-kun. – Concluyo caminando por el pasillo. – Por cierto, esta noche, no me esperes.

¿Huh? ¿A este que le pasa? ¿Y cómo que no lo espere? No, no, eso no es lo importante. Ahora mi prioridad es saber, porque ese libro es tan secreto para las chicas y ¡porque no me quieren decir!

¡No lo entiendo! ¿Porque nadie me lo dice? ¿Acaso es por confianza? Si se trata de eso, yo si se guardar secretos. Los chicos dicen que nos saben y las chicas no me lo quieren decir, ¡en eso está incluido Kiyama! Ya no puedo más, si nadie me lo diré, yo descubriré la verdad, tiempo desesperados…

…medidas desesperadas

* * *

><p>Entre sigilosamente a la habitación. Tengo que entrar con suma discreción, si me descubren, pensaran que soy una especie de pervertido que trata de robarle las ropa interior a Ulvida. Y lo menos que quiero, es que se entere Kiyama…<p>

Use mi vista de águila, he identifique mi objetivo. Se encontraba encima del escritorio de Ulvida, entre unos libros, pude identificarlo ya que vi que una parte de la tapa era roja. Me acerque con suma discreción.

No eres muy buena escondiendo cosas. Saque cuidadosamente el libro, procurando no hacer que algún libro se desplome en el suelo, pero de la nada, esquive una fleche que se estampo en la pared. ¡ ¿D-DE DONDE SALIO ESO? !

_Parece que después de todo, si tenía trampas._

Olvidando eso, será mejor que me vaya antes de que encuentre otra trampa o Ulvida se despierte. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, accidental mente aplaste un pato de goma que había en el suelo. Diablos, ¡QUIEN PUEDE TENER UN PATO DE GOMA EN SU CUARTO!

De repente, Ulvida se removió incomoda en su cama. Mierda, me descubrió…

— Hiroto-kyun~ — canturreo susurrando mientras abrazaba su almohada. ¡Está soñando con Hiroto! ¡A esta chica voy…!

_Autocontrol… autocontrol… no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…_

Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que despierte de su sueño con su amado _Hiroto-kun_. Cierro la puerta sigilosamente y me preparo para salir directo a mi habitación, fue algo difícil ver mi camino ya que todo estaba oscuro, cuando de repente alguien toca mi hombro.

— ¡AH! — Di un pequeño grito

— ¿Midorikawa? — Saginuma se tallo los ojos — Aunque esta oscuro, puedo reconocer tu grito. – Dio un gran bostezo.

— ¿Q-Que haces aquí? — pregunte nervioso ocultando el libro en mi espalda. Gracias a dios hay suficiente oscuridad para no notar la acción que acabo de hacer.

— Baje por un vaso de agua — Dio otro bostezó — Pero más importante, ¿Por qué salías de la habitación de Ulvida?

— ¿Eh? Bueno pues, yo… — Parece que tendré que decirle la verdad. – Esto es realmente vergonzoso. – confesé sorprendiéndolo no sé porque – Yo en realidad…

— Espera. Ya lo he entendí — ¿Cómo? ¡Tan rápido! — Tu…- Solo debo esperar la burla porque me creerá un pervertido — ¡Tienes miedo de estar solo!

— ¿Huh?

— Ya lo entendí — hizo un gesto como si fuera todo un sabio — Como Hiroto fue a pasar la noche en casa de Endo, tú tienes miedo de estar en tu habitación, así que viniste a la habitación de Ulvida para quedarte con ella, como tú la crees un hermana…

— ¿Eh? — Me da unas palmadas en el hombro.

— No te preocupes, si tienes miedo de estar solo, puedes venir a mi habitación — se dio media vuelta — Tu sabes cómo es Ulvida si la despiertan, mejor es dejarla dormir. Buenas noches

No entiendo muy bien lo que dijo. Pero un momento… ¿Kiyama no está?... ¡Genial! ¡Podre leer el secreto de Ulvida yo solo sin que nadie este sermoneándome!

— Oh, sí. Midorikawa — me llamo Saginuma — Mejor apresúrate en irte. Según escuche, Ulvida acostumbra ir al baño a esta hora, si te encuentra aquí, creo que estarás en problemas.

Buen consejo, ¡hora de escapar!

* * *

><p>¡Lo hice! ¡Misión completada! Para ser sincero, fue más fácil de lo que creí. Ahora me relajara y descubriré el terrible secreto de Ulvida. Me senté en mi cama, para mayor comodidad, tome prestado los lentes de Kiyama para ver mejor y acerque la lámpara al libro.<p>

"Alien Love". Que titulo más extraño.

Oh, parece que agarre el numero 16, sinceramente me parece más divertido los mangas, claro, con mas imágenes y menos letras. Pero si esto hará que tenga una razón para burlarme de Ulvida, vale la pena el sacrificio.

Mmm… Veamos…. Adelantare un las paginas, para saber de qué se trata. Oh, esta parece interesante… ¿EH?

"Ryuuji, cabizbajo sonrió levemente"

… Ryuuji?

"En los labios semiabiertos de Ryuuji, Hiroto…

… poso los suyos"

"Ryuji…"

… **(N/A: No es apto para menores u.u)**

— ¡AHHHHHHHH! — chille a todo volumen. La puerta se abrió de golpe

— ¿RYUJI, QUE PASA? — Ulvida fijo su mirada en lo que yo sostenía en las manos. Me miro espantada para luego cambiar su expresión a enojo máximo —… ¡POR QUE TU TIENES ESO! — Me arranco el libro de las manos

— ¡Yo debería preguntar eso! ¿Porque tú tienes… — me ataco un intenso sonrojo —… esta clase de libros? — pregunte cabizbajo.

— Primero, no grites — asentí — Segundo, cierra la puerta — seguí sus ordenes — Tercero, ¡PORQUE ROBAS MIS COSAS!

—Tu tampoco grites — carraspeé — Yo solo quería saber que leías, no sabía que me encontraría con… eso.

— ¿Lo leíste, no? ¿A que no es lindo~?— canturreo abrazando el libro — Los libros de Hiroki-kun son tan… y ¡adoro a Hiroto-kun~! ¡Es ta~n lindo!— le dio otro apretón al libro.

— ¿Lindo? Qué asco — saque la lengua por la repugnancia de solo pensarlo. — Además, ¿No leíste bien? ¡Los protagonistas se llaman como yo y Kiyama! ¿No que te gustaba Kiyama?

— ¿Hiroto? A mí no me gusta Hiroto, ¡me gusta "Hiroto-kun"~! — _A él se refería cuando dormía… — _Además, tu ya le perteneces a Hiroto y viceversa— me ruboricé instantáneamente — Como si no fuera obvio, casi todas las chicas han visto como te sonrojas al mirarlo cuando vamos a la piscina. No entiendo cómo puedes controlarte cuando duermen en la misma habitación tu ya desearía…

— ¡AHHH! — La interrumpí antes de que diga alguna estupidez — ¡No hables como si supieras todo! Además, ¿Cómo tú podrías saber lo que yo…?

— Lee el libro y lo entenderás a lo que me refiero — abrió la puerta — Ya quiero ver tu expresión cuando veas a Hiroto. Seguro tu cara se pondrá roja como un tomate. — cerró la puerta dejando un silencio algo incomodo.

¿Leer el libro? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Como si fuera a caer tan bajo, no voy a leer ese libro para pervertidos, solo porque tenga una inmensa curiosidad, no caeré tan bajo.

* * *

><p>Soy completamente patético… No pude resistir la tentación y leí el libro toda la noche. ¿Quién diablos es "Hiroki-kun"? ¡Ese chico ha inventado toda una historia sobre "Ryuuji" y "Hiroto"!<p>

En resumen, se trataba de Ryuuji, un chico con una vida común y corriente, un día cae del cielo un meteorito, el cual contenía dentro un humano, bueno, su cuerpo parecía humano (ya que estaba desnudo), pero en realidad era un alienígena.

Ryuuji lo hospedo en su casa, y cuando el alienígena despertó, dijo que se llamaba Guran. Ryuuji lo metió en la escuela, haciéndolo pasar por su primo, Hiroto. Pero sin darse cuenta, comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por el y los dos se terminan enamorados. Con el tiempo, sus sentimientos se vuelven más pervertidos y comienzas a hacer este tipo de _juegos_.

Dime… ¡COMO ES QUE ESO PODRIA PASAR!

Pero lo que más me extraña son los rasgos físicos y las personalidades de los personajes, ¡son idénticos a los míos y a los de Kiyama! Tengo que saber quién es "Hiroki-kun", pero como… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Internet! A Kiyama no le importara que yo tome prestada su computadora. Ahí debe salir algo, solo tengo que poner el nombre y…

"0"

No hay… ¡Ni un poco de información! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tan misterioso es este sujeto que no se puede encontrar ni un poco de información? Esto es mucho más intrigante de lo que pensé. ¡Pero no me rendiré! ¡Definitivamente descubriré quien es!

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES…**

Debería rendirme, no voy a encontrar nada sobre este chico… Mejor cierro mis paginas para que Hiroto no se entere que use su computadora… ¿Eh? El correo de Kiyama… ¡Que tonto, lo dejo abierto! No hay más remedio que cerrar…

"Miyano Kushina| Me llego el manuscrito, te comentare de él cuando vuelva del viaje."

¿Miyano Kushina? ¿Quién es ella? Conozco a todos los amigos de Kiyama y nunca escuche de ella, a no ser que sea… ¡SU NOVIA!

No, no, no… no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Lo mejor será revisar el mensaje y saber que se traen… ¡Alto! Esta mal revisar los mensajes ajenos. Pero, qué tal si Kiyama nunca me la presenta, tal vez sea mi única oportunidad…

Veamos… ¡Ah! Es un archivo adjunto…

…¿EH?

"Ryuuji se estremeció, mientras la suave voz de Hiroto resonaba en sus oídos".

"Ryuuji…"

Yo recuerdo esto, esas palabras pervertidas que harían a una chica suspirar, sin dudas… ¡Esto es de "Alien Love"! Un momento, si esto está en la computadora de Kiyama, eso significa que…

**~~FLASH BACK~~**

— _Oye, Kiyama… — puse una almohada en mi cara — Duérmete de un buena vez, la luz de tu computadora no me deja dormir tranquilo…_

— _En un momento, Midorikawa-kun — siguió apretando el teclado escribiendo quien-sabe-que — Tengo que terminar esto para mañana, cierta persona me dijo que mi plazo para terminar esto era mañana._

— _Quien será… — hable con sarcasmo con los ojos cerrados — Me pregunto qué será lo que escribes, ya vas un año escribiendo sea lo que sea eso. Soy tu mejor amigo, tengo derecho a saber, que te trae entre manos._

— _Es un secreto. — sonrió mientras continuaba escribiendo._

**~~FIN DEL FLACH BACK~~**

¡KIYAMA ES…!

— Midorikawa-kun, ya volví — cerró la puerta — Saginuma me dijo que teníamos que bajar al entrenamiento. ¡Ah! Endo-kun te manda salu… — se percato de lo que hacía, mostro una sonrisa algo nerviosa — Midorikawa-kun, ¿Qué haces en mi computadora?

Idiota, tu…

— ¡ERES HIROKI-KUN! — chille estampándole el libro sobre la cabeza. Este cayó en el suelo, para luego sobarse la cabeza sollozando de dolor.

— Oh, parece que lo descubriste — rio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, levantándose.

— ¿QUÉ ME DI CUENTA? — Pregunte exaltado — Deberia darte vergüenza, ¿Por qué diablos escribes esa clase de cosas sobre… nosotros? ¡Los dos somos hombres! – _Tu ni hables, Midorikawa. Recuerda todo lo que te dijo Ulvida. _

— ¿Por qué, dices? — Pregunto confundido — Solo escribo mis fantasías contigo. — confeso con inocencia. Este chico…

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Baje la cabeza para no mirarlo a la cara. _Seguro tu cara se pondrá roja como un tomate_… en ese momento las palabras de Ulvida resonaron en mi cabeza. Porque eran ciertas, mi cara estaba roja — ¡No me gusta que jueguen conmigo! ¡No soy un objeto de burla para tus libros!

Me atreví a verlo a los ojos, el se mantenía cabizbajo. Peligrosamente, comenzó a aproximarse hacia mí, por mi parte yo me retrocedía. Hasta que mi espalda se pego a la pared y me dejo acorralado. Levanto la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Quién se está burlando de ti? — me miro serio aunque seguía con sonriendo, pero está era diferente, me daba la impresión de que se aproximaba algo… — Yo solo hago eso con la persona que me gusta, ese eres tú, Midorikawa-kun.

¿Eh?

— ¡Mientes! ¡Eso no es verdad! — exclame tratando de alejarlo, pero él me beso. De repente, metió su lengua en mi boca. Por la falta de oxigeno, se separo, pero al recobrar la respiración, se acerco a mi oído y susurro:

— Eso no lo haría, si no se trata de alguien que no me gustara.

Comenzó a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa y a llenar el cuello de besos.

— ¡I-Idiota! ¿Qué tal si alguien nos encuentra? Tu… —Me callo con un beso, el cual solo duro unos segundos para luego llenar mi cuello de besos, en cambio yo, soltaba unos leves gemidos.

— No importa, todos están entrenando — mordió mi oreja, sacándome un gemido — ¿Leiste todo el libro, verdad? ¿Por qué no haces lo que "Ryuuji" hacia? — Continúo besando mi cuello.

¿Lo mismo? Se refiere a hacer _eso, _también _eso _otro y decir continuamente "te amo". ¿Qué tal si Kiyama dice la verdad? ¿Yo podría ser capaz de decir esas cosas? Si dijéramos todo el tiempo ese tipo de cosas, creo que los dos seriamos felices…

¡COMO SI FUERA A PASAR!

— No digas tontería, idiota. ¿Cómo sabes que yo siento lo mismo que "Ryuuji"? — pregunte sonrojándome más, ya que mi cabeza no pudo evitar imaginarse todas las cosas que hacen "Ryuuji" y "Hiroto".

— Pues tiene que ser verdad — yo lo mire ruborizado. No ha respondido mi pregunta — ¿A ti te gustan las frases, no? Hazle caso a esta…

"_Si lo dice en un libro, tiene que ser verdad"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?... Que idiota soy, ustedes no pueden hablar por aquí ¬¬ Entonces por favor, dejen un comentario, me gustaría saber su opinión OwO.<strong>_

_**Seguro algunas se dieron cuenta del parecido en el inicio de Junjou Romantica. Es que me gusto demasiado .**_

_**NOTA: Si no se dieron cuenta, Kushina era la editora de Hiroto.**_

_**ATENCION: Sobre mis otros fics**_

_**Kazemaru, ¿Eres una Maid?: El próximo capítulo saldrá la próxima semana *Sonido de público haciendo "Ohhhh" **__*** Lose, lose, es que en mi escuela hay una competencia de dibujo y tengo que ponerme a trabajar.**_

_**El rumor de Midori-kun en Raimon: Tengo algo como que "bloqueo de escrito" :S Aun no me si el enemigo de Midori sea el personaje original de la historia o uno de IE. Con todo el trabajo que tengo supongo que el capitulo estará en dos semanas o la próxima semana.**_

_**Hasta la próxima ¡besos!**_

_**Ja~ne**_

_**Favorita **__**de la **__**semana**__**: Hot Chelle Rae — Tonight Tonight**_

_**Review, please *3***_


End file.
